BUKAN PENCURIAN BIASA
by Ordinary Man
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke seorang pencuri yang berniat mencuri rumah seseorang di suatu komplek tapi ada kejadian menarik yang akan mereka temui apakah itu...


Oneshot Fic

Bukan pencurian biasa

By : Ordinary Man

.

.

.

.

Disclaimers: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning :AU,TYPO,OOC,GAJE,HUMOR GARING,DLL

(o_o)

Author masih newbie...

Banyak typo sana-sini...

langsung aja, selamat menikmati...

Sumarry :

Naruto dan Sasuke seorang pencuri yang berniat mencuri rumah seseorang di suatu komplek tapi ada kejadian menarik yang akan mereka temui apakah itu...

 _ **[**_ _ **KOMPLEK KONOHA ]**_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.30 pagi, Naruto dan Sasuke mulai melakukan aksi pencurian mereka di komplek konoha. Naruto terlihat seperti tidak yakin apakah ingin mencuri atau tidak, akhirnya ia pun menegur sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

" Eh, sas" Pemuda raven bernama Sasuke itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, dan melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu tengah menatapnya.

"Hm, ada apa?" Tanya sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Lo yakin mau nyuri disini?" Jawab sekaligus tanya Naruto kepada sasuke.

"Ya yakinlah..." Jawab Sasuke dengan sangat yakin.

"Tapi katanya, disini itu orangnya pada galak-galak" Cicit Naruto dengan suara ketakutan.

"Gini aja, kalo lo mau ikut silahkan, gak juga gak masalah." Kata Sasuke rada jengkel terhadap sikap Naruto yang sangat plin-plan.

"Okedeh gue ikut, jangan marah dong. " Kata Naruto yang melihat Sasuke marah padanya.

"Nah, gitudong." Kata Sasuke masih kesal terhadap Naruto.

"Tapi kalau ketahuan gimana?" Ucap Naruto yang membuat Sasuke bertambah kesal karena dari tadi Naruto terus-terusan bertanya.

"Cih, lo pergi ajagih." Ucap Sasuke yang mulai habis kesabarannya menghadapi sifat Naruto yang sangat menjengkelkan menurutnya.

"Iya-iya, gue ikut" Ujar Naruto dengan kesal karena dari tadi selalu diomeli Sasuke.

.

.

Lalu, Naruto dan sasuke kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mencuri mereka yang tertunda akibat perdebatan mereka yang tidak berguna.

"Oke, sekarang lo buka pintu ini, gue jaga-jaga." Perintah Sasuke kepada Naruto yang langsung dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Oke sip." Ucap Naruto sambil melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Sasuke.

Saat sedang serius-seriusnya mengurusi pintu yang terkunci, tiba-tiba datang seorang pria. "Eh sas, ada orang." Ujar Naruto sambil menengok kearah Sasuke yang sedang berjaga-jaga.

"Kagak." Ucap Sasuke yang yakin bahwa tidak ada orang sama sekali.

"Ada." Kata Naruto yang masih mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ada orang.

"Kagak, lo tenang aja, gue jaga." Ucap sasuke yang masih tidak percaya kalau ada orang.

"Orangnya disini TEME, bukain pintu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada kesal karena dari tadi ucapannya selalu dibantah oleh Sasuke. Sasuke pun melihat kearah Naruto dan ternyata memang ada orang berambut perak dan menggunakan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Eh, halo om." Sapa Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Mau apa lo berdua?" Tanya orang itu yang kita tahu bernama Kakashi.

"Silaturahmi" Jawab Sasuke asal.

"Ada silaturahmi pake sarung begini." Ujar Kakashi yang langsung membuat Sasuke berpikir keras ingin menjawab apa.

"Kan bentar lagi lebaran." Ucap Naruto yang membuat Sasuke tertolong.

"Aaah! Alasan lo!" Kata Kakashi yang tidak percaya oleh mereka berdua. Naruto dan Sasuke tampak panik karena Kakashi tidak mempercayai alasan mereka.

"Tenang mas, tenang." Kata Naruto dengan ekspresi panik yang sangat kentara diwajahnya.

"Alllah, tenang endasmu." Ucap Kakashi yang semakin membuat Naruto dan Sasuke bertambah panik karena takut diteriaki maling oleh Kakashi.

"Tolong jangan teriakin maling." Ucap Sasuke yang sangat panik diteriaki maling karena takut harga dirinya sebagai seorang uchiha jatuh karena ketahuan mencuri.

"Yaudah, gue gak bakal teriak, tapi gue panggil polisi." Ancam Kakashi yang semakin membuat Naruto dan Sasuke bertambah panik, bahkan Naruto sampai mengeluarkan keringat dingin saking takutnya.

"Eits, tenang mas." Ucap naruto.

"Ada apa nih?" Tanya sosok yang baru keluar dari pintu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Guy.

"Ada sampah masyarakat." Jawab Kakashi.

"Ouh, mau kita apain?" Tanya Guy

"Ampun, mas." Ucap Naruto yang sudah mau menangis saking takutnya ingin dipenjara.

"Oke, gue bakal ngampunin, lo, tapi sekarang juga lo pergi dari sini!" Ujar Kakashi

"Makasih mas." Ucap Sasuke berterima kasih kepada Kakashi karena ingin mengampuni mereka.

"Tapi sebelumnya push-up dulu 100 kali." Tambah Kakashi yang membuat tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke lemas seketika.

"Buset, bisa pensiun tangan saya." Ujar Sasuke menolak perintah Kakashi yang menurutnya sangat gila.

"Makannya, kalau pilih tangan itu yang ada garansinya" Ucap Guy yang membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati.

"Yaudah, kalian pergi aja langsung." Kata Kakashi

"Beneran?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Iya." Ucap Kakashi.

"Yaudah, kita pamit." Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke sambil pergi dari tempat itu.

Begitulah ceritanya. Apa kamu pikir kisahnya sudah selesai? Ouh, tidak, masih belum selesai.

"Kas, kas, aman kas." Ucap Guy yang baru keluar dari pintu kepada Kakashi.

"Hahaha, lumayan nih barang" Ujar Kakashi sambil membawa sebuah TV dan Speaker.

"Pasti. Untugnya maling tadi gak sadar kalau kita ini maling, hahaha, dasar maling" Kata Guy.

"Hahaha, iya." Ucap Kakashi.

"Oke, cabut." Kata Guy dan mereka berdua pun pergi dari situ.

~END~

.

.

Yuhuuu~~~ Oke! Aku tahu ini nggak jelas banget. Hehe... XD

Begitulah, akhir dari kisah pencurian ini. Anda bingung? Sama, saya juga.

Review?

Terima kasih sudah membaca. :D


End file.
